User talk:Exotoro
help me a evil wikia bot told me to talk to your talk page ALL HAIL THE VIRTUAL BOY (talk) 15:06, June 8, 2014 (UTC) yaayyyyy but peira tbh would you like being a candidate for the december sysop elections rather than users nominating themselves for the elections this year the admins chose who will be the candidates so we want to know if you'd like to be a candidate for the december elections and if you'll be available from dec 1 through dec 12 if so i said that in chat but you weren't around to respond, sooo. i guess respond on my talkpage here. -Marina your block ended -- Lumoshi (talk) 17:15, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Chat? Chat on Lapis? "But if you close your eyes! Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?" 15:00, July 14, 2014 (UTC)Meme911 Yo Hey man. It occurred to me that we should make a map for the Mysteriousverse. For your convenience, I have posted it on . i already explained what actually happened on the maps on the chat, but anyway, i will take that warning. Okay, so I think I should expand from what I said before on this talk page. Long story short; I didn't even knew I could edit the map. I only found out that the map was edited (by "me") when Marina came to the Lapis chat. Even if it was "me", there is one thing that don't match up: the place where I live isn't the one that is posted on the map. In fact, it is very far away from where the map says it is. I know that there is a Fantendo user that has my account passwords (my informant) but I don't know if he/she did it, because he/she never said anything to me. I'm not trying to remove my warning or such, in fact I will take it normally as an normal user sould do, I'm just trying to explain the situation. yeah the situation is really messy right now. i think the warning will set things down for a bit. ok then Reptflux Can I use him for Lapis Edition? Sr.Wario (talk) 18:50, July 27, 2014 (UTC) we were planning on doing a tournament of sorts a bit after the game's release, so it's a good idea. -Marina About Ballgum Sure. Hey, Exo I've actually hid this from you for awhile now, but I have a question for you. *sigh* May we please start working on a new Lapis game, and can I help you on it? "But if you close your eyes! Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?" 00:01, August 26, 2014 (UTC)Flip The Frog Can you add this code to the Common css please? .Obsidian, .Obsidian TD, .Obsidian TH { background: url("http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140827121614/lapis/images/0/0c/OBZYDAN-CITY.jpg"); color:white; font-family:Century Gothic; font-weight:0; } Thanks :P Time ★ Soul 12:15, August 27, 2014 (UTC) halp http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:724698 This is a petition the old crew has sent to the Wikia admins to get Elise and Marina demoted. I know they've been dicks to you and we can use all the backing we can get- want to sign? -cob Challenger Approaching! Do you know any website where I can make a Challenger Approaching sign, like in Smash Bros 4? Like, "XXX joins the battle!" "But if you close your eyes! Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?" 20:55, September 1, 2014 (UTC)Flip The Frog You HI! Shy guy yellow (talk) 23:14, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Hello, Sora. What this wiki is supposed for? -Lumogo Irksome Coincidence I normally try to think of some out of the box characters for smash and occasionally would post them on miiverse (back before the game was released) and one of those characters was the Stork from Yoshi's Island who's alts would be the different babies. Just today I saw your page on Fantendo and saw that we apparently had the same idea. this isn't really all that important, I just thought it was a pretty cheeky coincidence, like when I found out that you run Mydadworksatnintendo. :P Greninja Knight (talk) 20:48, October 9, 2014 (UTC) If Kodykoala is using my art then he really needs to be spoken to as well. Because the zombie symbol used on the base of his screen was sprited and drawn by me and a user named CeruleanBoxes http://36.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_ly9s9bHrXd1rnh41bo1_500.png art here by me and http://terrorbutts.tumblr.com/ here So I'll have a talk with Kodykoala as well because the images he was using on his horrorboy were mine and should've been credited to me. The differences are subtle but they ARE there.. And while his was posted in 2011 the original reference for my characters shirt was made in 2010. My fiance and I made the symbol from "scratch" in the form of just making a square, slapping a simple face on it, and whittling it down to give it a "dead square" appearance. Proof supplied to the left with the name of the character beginning with C(Chris) along with Ref for Reference. Last modified as we were finally ready to get the comic going. But the differences I suppose are subtle enough for me not to /care/ it's just crazy how fucking similar they are. Since it's not my art 100%, feel free to post it. We're scrapping that design anyway and using this one So apologies for being difficult and being a hard ass. Have a good day. And to end things I'd like to say you have a very well done wiki and it was quite a bit of fun to read through, sorry for the troubles. Art Request Can you do art of the Lich King mixed with Peridot? You can make it look like what you want, as long as it has the Lich's signature face? "But if you close your eyes! Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?" 04:38, May 15, 2015 (UTC)DoodleFox Hey there Exo, could you possibly do me a favour? For Radioactive I need some descriptions based on some of your characters. *Leah Needlenam *Ella Metals *Reese Just a sentence or two on their powers would really help me out! Or even just tell me the basics of their powers and I'll write them. Thanks a lot! 15:31, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Not sure if they'd let you voice your opinion, but they're trying to pull this again - Polis FoL? Hey can other users make their own Fighters of Lapis, like a spin-off? Or no? RE: Webslinger *Most of the Spider-Man games suck, so I really wanted to make a game that'd really fit the mythos and be a good time. *Because a lot of people know the Spider-Man villains. I didn't want to retread Norman Osborn becoming Green Goblin AGAIN, I wanted to change things up a little bit. *I think that it didn't have any bearing on development considering I was going to do this before the MGU. It was really as simple as slapping on a link to the article. Looking back though, the MGU is dying down, so some things may feel dated on the article. *It'll be based on Spider-Island! That story has a lot of possibilites for a game. I'd also like to reveal that the game's main villain will be Harry Osborn. But here, she's actually a woman named Helena Osborn! So even if you're familiar with Spider-Island, the game has a lot of departures story-wise to keep one of their toes for comic fans, and it'll introduce the story to non-comic fans. Sr.Wario (talk) 19:42, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Hey Exo, I was wondering what is the code you used to have customized Sysop and Chat Mod symbols on Chat on this wiki? I would really appreciate it if you could tell me haha :P. 18:41, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Never mind I've found out myself :P. Thanks for your help regardless. 19:20, July 30, 2015 (UTC) *''What do you feel is the biggest change you've made with the Volt series as you move forward with Resurgence?'' - Hard to say, but I think probably the foundational lore stuff. The greater world the characters live in, essentially. *''What made you decide to do Resurgence?'' - After finishing Avenge, I looked back at Volt and wasn't really satisfied with it. *''What have you enjoyed most about working on Resurgence?'' - Plotting out the big moments I think will wow people. *''What have you enjoyed the least about working on Resurgence?'' - Having to keep some pretty good ideas under wraps! *''Do you feel like you have a method to coming up with ideas?'' - Generally I decide a basic 'arc' and story beats for a chapter to go in and from there I piece it together, sometimes even right when I begin writing. thanks a ton for interviewing me! -Pablo idk if you take requests outside fantendo but i noticed your art blog by any chance can you draw this? ~ snicks Chat Can you ask some people to hang out on Lapis chat? "But if you close your eyes! Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?" 00:34, November 22, 2015 (UTC)DoodleFox Sorry for using this wiki to message eve. I know outside-drama is not allowed here but I had no other way of contacting her and am not trying to start arguments here, I just needed to say one thing. Hope you aren't mad at me. NICO NICO NII! 21:42, January 2, 2016 (UTC) please prevent polis from ever contacting me here again on lapis. Peppermint Princess 11:46, January 3, 2016 (UTC) that that is amazing holy shat No love, no life. that is really fkn beautiful o.o No love, no life. Permission? Do I have permission to use any of your characters in RushOver? I want to use Leah (and there may be others I can't think of rn). ello Knowing that you have classes next week, do you want to wait to do the umbrella until you get another break? (assuming there'll be another?) ~ queen snickle smickle Oh okay. Glad they won't interfere too much...I guess I'll be ready to take on the umbrella perhaps by early March or late February? (like the 26th) That's a ways off but I want to make sure I can finish both Obsyine, Mother Earth's first entry and Syivyania before then. After that I think I'd have prepared myself. ~ queen snickle smickle oh hey first off, i want you to prepare for probably the weirdest thing i've said to anyone in a long, long time. ok now lemme kick this off. recently we've become rather great friends towards one another and i've been really happy to just sit down and drink eggnog with you, pablo and sroo. however it wasn't really long ago when i developed strong feelings. i know that sounds really weird as is but recently i've kind of taken you under my wing as a really great friend and well you've kind of unintentionally dug into my way to my mind. i guess it started late november when i asked for an entry to the fantendoverse? i got attracted to many things i set my eyes on, like volt, iron mask, but talking to you more kind of made me really happy. same thing with pablo but these feelings kicked pretty deep. it wasn't long before i was looking at a lot of the stuff you made and generally poking around in the categories you've made, i was pretty addicted to your stuff. i ended up going on lapis because you helped me feel that this was more of a home for me. before i continue i just want to say that before late november of 2015, i did have friends but it didn't feel like they cared about my stuff nor was i really into theirs. but you're a different story. you seem to care about my stuff and i care pretty deeply about yours and you've been the first friend i know to be full on like that. i felt like that when i was more down on my stuff recently, i've been trying to actually continue it rather than throw it away, because you didn't throw your stuff away, i thought i could be great with the content i made and i continued it. that's why frozen up and mother earth were a lot closer to completion than many of my other projects. you're a really special friend. special enough that i love you. it's not really platonic either, and i thought it was until i had a dream last night. out of all people i could have met, i met you. i couldn't even remember what you looked like in my dream but i remember resting my head upon your shoulder and having a conversation...it was a good dream. it's not platonic because i know that i worry about you when something goes wrong, i always try to talk to you, but i never really said anything about these feelings because i worried that you were going to bump me off the tracks. i'm saying them now so they don't become uncontrollable in the near future. i know you're not leaving any time soon, but it's certain i might have to by the end of 2016, where i have to begin persuing a career and everything. i don't know when i'll have the right opportunity to say this so i will: wherever you go, i hope you're always happy and high spirited, and i hope your dreams come true. it sounds generic, i know, but i didn't make this message to go deep... i guess i'll just make a tl;dr version of the message. exo my gal, i love you strongly, and i hope that your future meets all your expectations. keep pushing forward. tfw probably got you lost in the message as i was typing in a mixture of thoughts ~ queen snickle smickle re to re I don't really think you're really rude from time to time, I think you're really just being honest. And to be truthful, I really like it when people are out and honest rather than sugarcoating and what not. I used to view you as rude because that's really all I could see from the outside, but I was taken to the insides and it's not what I thought it was before. I don't think it's possible for me to bump you off after all the nice things we've said to one another. I felt really anxious - as always regarding things like this - on waiting to see what you were going to reply back as I knew that you weren't going to just let that slip across your mind. However I was rather relieved when I saw your message and it wasn't anything like I pictured. I guess I'm just really nervous about going up and forward about talking to people. In the end, I'm just glad I got to express what I felt about the whole situation and I'm glad you didn't take it the wrong way, as I felt that "non-platonic" was going to imply something different. Moreso, it feels great to know that someone cares about me. There were people who cared for me and I can tell it through their hearts but no one has said it directly before...so it felt different. Just know that I care for you too and I'd more than likely worry if something happened to you. ...And yes, I will be more than happy to message you if I want to talk. ~ queen snickle smickle Did you know? Dagashi Kashi cosplay porn exists already. You are welcome for this knowledge. NICO NICO NII! 01:34, February 7, 2016 (UTC) what did i do? NICO NICO NII! 01:49, February 7, 2016 (UTC) I don't have a network of friends. NICO NICO NII! 01:56, February 7, 2016 (UTC) heyho Just so you know I have less of a headache (not literally.) regarding my projects, so I'm down for that umbrella whenever. ~ queen snickle smickle Alright, I'll start off the page. I'll have to do a lot of the work I intend to do tomorrow though because this headache is REALLY killing me - so I'll just put up a page. Won't name the page until either of us comes up with one, so I'll just write down "Exo and Crim Project" or something?? until one's fixed up. ~ queen snickle smickle regarding character amount ...So how many characters should we aim for in our project? My headache's gone so I'm back up and working again. ~ queen snickle smickle re A hundred sounds good. I put down two characters already, I'll have more up (hopefully) shortly. ~ queen snickle smickle Scratch is breaking wiki rules on chat SkyboundScratchkat is breaking rules on chat. He is not only being mean to me on chat but also importing drama from outside the wiki. Please tell him to stop as he won't listen to me. NICO NICO NII! 20:44, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Sorry for not accepting Scratch's apology last night, but I'm not going to accept apologies that I believe to not be genuine. Minutes after he became aggressive towards me and started making fun of me again. If he was genuinely sorry he wouldn't have done that. NICO NICO NII! 14:01, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Sorry that I disappeared off chat while we were talking, my internet disconnected. Was that all you wanted to ask? NICO NICO NII! 00:05, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Affiliation I guess the best image to use would be the wordmark :3 [[User:IcicleIllusionist|'¤ ICICLE']][[User talk:IcicleIllusionist|''' ILLUSIONIST ¤']] hiho I hate asking people to do things but is it okay if you make a quick boxart for Sweet Invader? R.E. Exo that logo and boxart are both amazing. ...I love you too. You'll always be my little sweet invader... I also uploaded a code of my Athena mii. It looks a bit weird but it's thanks to the 3DS' limitations on what you can make in the Mii Maker. Thought you might like it. Response Same here, my good friend...I'll be looking forward to the Helena mii. c: art I didn't get a chance to fully reply to you on Chatzy before you left for college but I ''did have a request in mind. It'd be rad if you drew Ginger...but only if it doesn't get in the way of anything else...because I don't want to mess up the schedule of a beautiful person like yourself. ~ queen snickle smickle re thank you so much :> ~ queen snickle smickle ~ <3 Hello So I added in Brawl of the Fandraxonians II a "nude mode" and I was wondering if it'd be okay to have the following be able to appear nude if the player activated the nude mode: *Rachel *Sia *Leah *Crow *Helena I was actually assuming yes for all of these but I wanted to make sure. This is such an out there request but...nonetheless... Thank you! :> ~ queen snickle smickle ~ <3 wo a h She looks great! That matches up her mood really well as well as the provided description, thank you so much! ~ queen snickle smickle ~ <3 eeeeeee Thank you so much, that looks really fantastic! :3 ~ queen snickle smickle ~ <3 hey So...you know those messages I sent earlier. They made relative sense then and since then I've elaborated a lot more on them to express how I full on felt and I'm really glad that we took the time to become closer. We became so close that...it melts my heart and makes me really happy. You take a lot of my spare thinking space and you help me feel...really good about myself. Before I got close, I used to be very...pessimistic, self destructive, and even to points where I felt suicidal, which was wrong but I have actually contemplated the idea at least once for almost every year I've been alive, beginning from when I was eight. I no longer feel those feelings, and...you helped me a lot on my self consciousness. Thank you so much...I was never really close to the point where I wanted to really kill myself recently but you killed off every chance of me thinking that again. Thank you for not just your presence, but your encouragement, your wisdom, and your close comfort, and I will continue pushing onward with you. I love you so much...do not forget that!! ~ queen snickle smickle ~ <3 I am happy that I helped pull you together. That makes me feel that I'm much more than a hostile teenager with a severity of communication problems, and...a lot of other things that I don't want to put into the public domain on how I felt about myself originally. You have made the past week for me so much better than any other week I've had of my days in teenagehood and probably even childhood. That probably means you've given me one of the best weeks of my life and...that has got to be something really good to know. I am also happy that you helped pull me together and...I'm starting to put the puzzle pieces together for a question I've contemplated myself on for so long: "Who am I?". You gave me a few pieces to help and I made out my name, my identity, my love... rrrgh I'd write a much longer message but I don't want to derail. I'm just so happy I helped, even if it was minimal. ~ queen snickle smickle ~ <3 oh hey So I considered the thought in my head and thought about something kinda strange: a "collab character" - You and I both know that we are very powerful thinkers, right? I was wondering how our ideas can morph into a character. I'm not really sure how it'd work out but I'd be willing to give it a shot. ...And no this wasn't a random idea. I had this bizarre game going on in my head and I was looking for strange ideas and I thought that a character under our collaboration would be kinda cool. ~ queen snickle smickle ~ <3 I was actually considering a female cyborg character without any abilities at first, but was created in a way that allows her to adapt to almost any ability and learn off of others' skills and strategies, effectively using their own skills against them and even other people. Those are rather specific and should have been more broad but this is idea tossing right? What do you think? ~ queen snickle smickle ~ <3 That sounds pretty fantastic actually...changing the properties of attacks as she advances...that's something I couldn't have thought of with enough thought. What should her personality be?? I tried thinking of this but I came up with nothing other than...she'd take on hints of personality from the people she hangs around. ~ queen snickle smickle ~ <3 That's an interesting way of tackling her personality, I really like that. It's also a change from other characters I'm aware that are capable of mimicking others' abilities and that makes me pretty happy. Where would she fit in the Fantendoverse? As you are its "creator" or at least "owner", you oughta be able to know something on that, hm? Also would the idea of her having stretchable body parts to change her height, arm length, leg length, etc. sound good? ~ queen snickle smickle ~ <3